


The Natural Order

by Blanca_Angelic_Loveless



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anything is better then canon, Episode AU: s06e11 Appointment in Samarra, Fix-It, Gen, Good Big Brother Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanca_Angelic_Loveless/pseuds/Blanca_Angelic_Loveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn’t do ultimatums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Natural Order

**Author's Note:**

> **_Please comment and tell me how I did!!_ **

“Sam's soul or Adam's.” Death says plainly, no sympathy.

 

“But-” Dean starts to protest. He can't leave either of them down there! Sure he didn't know Adam for more than five minutes, but he's Dean's brother, Dean had to save him. It's what the older brother does. It's his job. And Sam, God Dean couldn't leave him down there, couldn't stay up here without him.

“As a rule, I don't bring people back. I might make an exception once, not twice. So...Pick.”

“But…” Dean can't choose. Sam’s name almost comes out, but then he remembers Adam body torn apart by ghouls… molotofed in holy fire…. Falling into the pit with Sammy.

“You and your brother keep coming back. You're an affront to the balance of the universe, and you cause disruption on a global scale. I am not adding a third variable to the disruption if the natural order.” Death explains.

“The Natural Order? That's what this is about?” Dean growls. He's mad now, and he doesn't care that he's talking to Death, the Horseman of the Apocalypse, because no one, no one, stand between Dean and his little brother, not one, and now not either of them. “Oh I'm sorry, I think you may have missed something, let me fill you in.

“There's a body topside walking around without a soul and a kid who was already dead in Heaven that the angels- angels, not me, not Sam- brought back from death and now he's in Hell!

“Now I did what you said- okay I went looking for answers- fucking. Sue. Me! But I never did anything! I did what you said! Sam's not out because of me, I won't be blamed for that! And Adam, he didn't have shit to do with the supernatural, not a damn thing until the the angels wanted a body the ride to the freaking Apocalypse- he doesn't deserve this-

“I mean come on!” Dean voice crack, his anger dissipating and slowing being replaced by fear and panic. His brothers are doomed, he's pissing Death off and his brothers a doomed- fucking Damned! “What part of the sounds like the natural order to you, man?”

Death doesn't say anything, only watches him, and Dean had to look way, he's really fucked up now.

“Fair enough.” Death finally says, and Dean head snaps back to look at him.

“What-”

“I will return Sam's soul to his body, and Adam's the Heaven. If you win a wager.”

“What do I gotta do?” Dean asks with out hesitation. He's never hesitated with it comes to family.

**Author's Note:**

> **_Please comment and tell me how I did!!_ **


End file.
